Switched mode power supplies are of common general knowledge. Most of these need a certain minimum output level to operate properly. Below the minimum output level, the switched mode power supply may enter a burst mode or a skipping mode. In this mode there can be a low frequency ripple on the output. When using the output for feeding a light circuit, this low frequency ripple can be disturbing to a user.